


i'm two quarters and a heart down

by steponherneck (gangbangs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangbangs/pseuds/steponherneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae's shoujo prince is pretty insistent on stealing his heart. lucky for him, jongdae doesn't think he could put up a fight even if he tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm two quarters and a heart down

Jongdae ignores the vibration in his back pocket, a text message most likely, and focuses on whether or not the newest volume of _Skip Beat!_ has arrived yet. There’s a sinking feeling in his chest as he realises that maybe nothing came in but Chanyeol had told him that an order was definitely coming in today. Pouting, Jongdae turns away from the shoujo section, thankful that there were no high school girls huddled around the shelves to judge him.

He nearly drops the three volumes of _Ouran Highschool Host Club_ he has in his hands -- they were the ones missing from his collection, he _had_ to have them -- when he turns around to find Lu Han standing there, smiling sweetly at him. Except that Jongdae was no fool to the Shoujo Prince’s smiles -- he knew better than to believe the innocent look in his eyes.

This whole mess had started because of him.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite customer,” Lu Han chirps, fingers laced together as he continues to smile at Jongdae, edging a little closer. Jongdae eyes him suspiciously, as he attempts to circle around him. Chanyeol had _also_ told him that Lu Han wasn’t working today. Clearly Chanyeol was a rotten, no-good, lying _bastard._

The misfortunes of being slightly infatuated with an employee at a manga shop included being regularly hassled by the other employees and of course, by the terrible choices his young self had made in selecting a best friend. Five year old Kim Jongdae was a _fool._

“I thought Jongin was your favourite customer,” Jongdae snips, and he sounds miffed, jealousy getting the better of him, but Lu Han only laughs, delighted. He looks like an angel descended upon the earth, and god, Jongdae sounds like a love-struck highschool girl. Maybe he needs to stop taking all of Lu Han’s manga recommendations. Maybe he needs to stop coming to the shop.

“Jongin doesn’t visit me as often,” Lu Han tells Jongdae, suddenly standing right next to Jongdae, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Jongdae feels his knees go weak, and if this were one of his mangas, Jongdae’s sure the backdrop for the page would be covered with stars. “He’s a terrible favourite customer.”

“So I just got recently promoted, huh?” Jongdae sniffs, nearly shrieking when Lu han leans in and smiles, eyes twinkling.

“Yes,” he replies, tilting his head to the side cutely, and there must be an arrow shot right through Jongdae’s heart right now. Maybe even three. “Oh, how’s Luna?”

Jongdae feels his face brighten red as Lu Han’s smile takes on a devilish glint, reminding him of that first time they’d met, when Jongdae had told Lu Han he had a younger sister he wanted some shoujo recommendations for. It had since been found out -- no thanks to Kim Fucking Jongin -- that Jongdae had no such sister but rather Luna was his four year old pet cat. Maybe Jongdae had wanted to be Sailor Moon when he was seven or something.

“She’s fine,” Jongdae mumbles, attempting to slink away but Lu Han only laughs and fuck if it isn’t the prettiest thing Jongdae’s ever hear. There might be heart’s in his eyes. Jongdae’s life is in shambles.

“Did she need any more shoujo recs? I’ve been told I’m very good at giving recs,” Lu Han says, nodding solemnly but Jongdae only squints at him before smacking his hand away.

“Fucking Shoujo Princes,” he mumbles as he leaves Lu Han laughing on the spot and makes it to the front counter where Baekhyun isn’t even attempting to stifle his snickers.

“You are all terrible people,” Jongdae announces, as he thumps his manga down onto the counter. “I am the reason you still have jobs.”

“No, I’m pretty sure we have jobs because I’m really handsome and the girls love to come see me,” Baekhyun grins, winking at Jongdae who throws a Hello Kitty plushie sitting on the counter at his head. Baekhyun scowls.

“Well, I guess you don’t want my employee discount today, huh?” he threatens, and Jongdae is about to apologise because the times were rough; he was willing to beg for ten percent off but Lu Han pops up out of fucking nowhere again.

“That’s okay, he can have mine,” Lu Han smiles and Jongdae melts again, too weak to be strong in the face of such charms. Lu Han is the ideal man. Handsome, funny, willing to give Jongdae his employee discount. Flawless.

“Please stop dreamily sighing, that’s disgusting,” Baekhyun gags and Jongdae laughs off his mortification as Lu Han shoots him another blinding smile.

Jongdae isn’t sure he can survive much longer.

 

♡

 

Normally Jongdae would never let Jongin drag him around like this but he managed to drop his popsicle earlier and well, Jongdae’s allowed to mope about it. In fact, he is so busy moping that Jongin has to drag him around, lest Jongdae burst into tears.

“You’re such a baby, hyung,” Jongin tells him again, but Jongdae’s never really been afraid of appearing childish. He isn’t all that interested in growing up and spending two years of his life in the army. Although, usually Jongdae is a little bit more responsible with his dongsaeng. He figures Jongin can use a crash course in taking care of upset hyungs and shrugs it off.

“You didn’t even let me go back to get another popsicle,” he whines, stumbling behind Jongin who hasn’t let go of his hand for four blocks now.

“The store’s gonna close by 7 and I promised Sehun I’d get the new Shonen Jump,” Jongin explains. Jongdae sighs and allows himself to be tugged along, contemplating if he’d have time to maybe swing by the convenience store after, on his way home. He was a little one-track minded sometimes.

They make it to the manga shop thirty minutes before close, Jongin pulling Jongdae inside. There’s nothing Jongdae really wants so he scans through copies of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ he’s already read from cover to cover. Jongin’s busy harassing Chanyeol at the counter for _Weekly Shounen Jump_ and while Jongdae might have a rather dry and barren lovelife of his own, the moon eyes Chanyeol made at Jongin were pretty obvious. To everyone except Jongin, of course.

“Did you need any help with anything?” The voice startles Jongdae out of his thoughts, nearly causing him to drop the manga in his hands. Face flushing, Jongdae straightens himself out, placing the 28th volume back on the shelf.

He almost wishes he hadn’t when he looks over to his right. Jongdae’s life of romance begins almost like a shoujo manga but he doesn’t really want to think about that. Or confess that he’s more up to date with _Vampire Knight_ than _Shingeki no Kyojin_.

The important part, the part that has Jongdae’s heart racing and the world falling to a standstill around him, is that the most handsome guy Jongdae has ever seen is staring at him with eyes that sparkle and an aura of what Jongdae can only describe as rainbows and sparkles. Jongdae is absolutely positive that this sort of thing only happened to the protagonists in his favourite shoujo mangas, what with how it felt like Jongdae could turn into a puddle any moment.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” The guy apologises, bowing and Jongdae, dumbstruck, just stands staring stupidly at his perfect hair, the colour of Kyungsoo’s chocolate cake and his pretty pink lips -- he had to be wearing lipgloss!

“No, it’s, you’re so beau -- I mean, that is. You’re so…” Jongdae’s never been speechless before but right now his brain seems to be short circuiting and he really wishes he could stop gaping at this guy’s smooth skin and long eyelashes. God, what was _wrong_ with him?

“Jongdae?” Jongin’s voice is like a wave of relief crashing over him and he spins around, ready to throw his arms around his best friend’s neck. “Is...uh, are you okay?”

“Fine! We should go! Quickly! I have homework!” Jongdae blabbers, shoving Jongin toward the shop entrance. A quick glance back and Jongdae almost feels sorry, the guy’s eyebrows furrowed together, pretty mouth downturned.

Just as they leave, Jongin trying to figure out why Jongdae was acting so strange, Chanyeol calls Jongdae’s name, saying goodbye. Jongdae manages to nearly trip over a table, sending a pile of manga at the corner toppling over. Eyes widening in horror, Jongdae glances quickly at the guy and then Chanyeol, who’s laughing. The guy looks startled and really Jongdae should stop calling him that. He was clearly some kind of Otherworldly Being. A Shoujo Prince.

Jongdae scrambles forward to pick up the manga as quickly as possible and maybe even put it back in the nice pile it had originally been organised in when the Shoujo Prince takes the volumes from Jongdae’s hands. A bolt of electricity runs through Jongdae’s arm, skin meeting skin, and he nearly drops everything again. Behind him Jongin is snickering and Jongdae’s so fucked.

“It’s okay, Jongdae-sshi. I’ll fix it up. I take it you’re a regular?”

“Um,” Jongdae starts, tongue heavy in his mouth again. He doesn’t know how to form a sentence anymore, face flushing the longer he has to stand in front of the wretched Shoujo Prince, humiliated by his own damn incompetence.

“Yeah, he is. Jongdae-hyung’s devoted his life to manga, right hyung?” Jongin says, as if Jongdae couldn’t answer the question himself. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back on the weekend. Maybe by then he’ll find whatever cat stole his tongue.”

Jongin’s snickering, thinking himself really funny and cool for his stupid, fucking joke and god, Jongdae is going to shove his face down a toilet. But Shoujo Prince is laughing and the sound is musical, Jongdae’s stomach aflutter with something he’d only experienced while reading about Mizuki’s trials and tribulations with Izumi.

“Well then, I look forward to Jongdae- _hyung_ coming by again,” Shoujo Prince smiles. The burning heat in his cheeks travels down, and Jongdae bows quickly, apologising for the mess before shoving Jongin out the door.

Joning’s still laughing, the sound not nearly as melodious as Shoujo Prince’s, and maybe Jongdae regrets it a little that he didn’t bother to get his name. He has a sinking feeling, though, that Jongin wasn’t going to let this die.

 

♡

 

Jongdae had entered the schooling system late, kept one year back after health complications had required him to spend more time in the hospital than doing what other four year old kids did. Of course, this had resulted in Jongdae’s long, persisting love for animanga so heart murmur or not, something good had come out of it.

He’d entered kindergarten at five, and even though he could very well have entered primary school when he was six, his mother had insisted that he graduate from kindergarten. Jongdae had been quite angry about that, temper tantrum and all, already tired of being teased for being older than all the other kids.

Thankfully, things settled down and if anything, Jongdae had met Jongin, who was mostly adorable if a little annoying.

“That is not what happened,” Jongdae insists but Sehun hasn’t paused to breathe in the last three minutes of raucous laughter, as if Jongdae’s ineptitude were actually _so_ hilarious. So he had tripped in the store in front of the potential love of his life. Everyone embarrassed themselves.

Jongdae groans as he falls forward, his desk cold and unpleasantly hard. He mumbles an inaudible “Ow” -- really what was anyone going to hear over the sound of Sehun’s hyena-like laughter.

“There, there, hyung,” Jongin soothes absolutely without any concern. Jongdae wants to elbow him but he’s weak of heart, can’t really handle the sad, little pout Jongin gives him whenever he’s mean to him. “I’m sure he doesn’t think you’re a complete loser. Yet.”

“Thanks, Jongin. You’re always so helpful,” Jongdae snorts, straightening out and glaring at a still snickering Sehun. Thankfully he’d toned it down a little, the cloud of misery hanging over Jongdae’s head decreasing a little in size. In his head, Jongdae imagines smacking Jongin and Sehun both repeatedly over the head with a hammer. They’re, also, coincidentally, totally shorter than him. But that is neither here nor there.

“I know, that’s why I’ll even go with you to see him today.”

“Oh, I’ll come too, then, hyung. For support,” Sehun adds in, but Jongdae knows how to read his terrible, lying, flat face now. Behind the cute eye smile and curve of his lips lies the truth: Sehun is a little shit.

“Who said anything about going to see anyone today? I have homework,” Jongdae retorts, ignoring the evil glint in both his friends’ eyes.

“Sure, hyung,” Jongin smiles. Jongdae wonders who he murdered in a past life for such ill-fated friends.

 

♡

 

Despite an attempt to sneak out of the school, unnoticed -- Jongdae had been channeling his inner Naruto -- he still found himself trapped between two lumbering giants, standing in front of _The Anime Nook_ , protesting loudly about the injustice of this all.

“Come on, hyung, I know you’re dying to see him again. Don’t be such a wuss,” Jongin smiles, shoving Jongdae through the front door. He stumbles inside, ready to rush back out but there he is, the Shoujo Prince, standing in all his glory. Jongdae’s feet are glued to the floor, heart hammering in his chest. He feels a little faint.

“It’s you again!” Shoujo Prince smiles, big and pretty. Jongdae can see his soul leaving his body. He wants to wave it goodbye but his arms aren’t cooperating.

“H-hi,” he breathes, feeling very much like the wuss Jongin had described him as earlier.

An arm loops around his shoulder, and motion seems to return to Jongdae’s body as he glances sideways to find Jongin’s grinning face. “Hyung was dying to see you.”

Jongdae doesn’t even care if Jongin _cries_ , he’s going to fucking set fire to all his gundam models and then they’d see _who_ was laughing. “You son of a --”

Shoujo Prince just laughs, a very distracting sound, terribly inconvenient for Jongdae’s revenge plotting. If it were possible, he looks even more stunning, eyes all crinkled up, his cute, little teeth dazzling in the big smile he gives them. “I didn’t know I was in such high demand.”

The idea of other people potentially liking Shoujo Prince doesn’t sit well with Jongdae, who has to try really hard not to visibly frown. “I, that is, I just wanted to see...if the uh, new, issue of…” Jongdae’s eyes catch on the new _Shoujo Beat_ on the shelf near Shoujo Prince, his mind apparently two-steps ahead of him. “Shoujo Beat...was in...”

The stifle of laughter behind him is definitely Sehun, high pitched and squeaky. Jongdae didn’t deserve this.

Shoujo Prince, if it were possible, brightens up even more, waving Jongdae over as he goes to grab the magazine. “Do you like reading shoujo? I’ve read quite a few series, I could give you some recommendations.”

“Uh, no, they’re, that is,” Jongdae fumbles and Jongdae _never_ fumbles. Jongdae feels like he’s a snowglobe, all shaken up, a flurry of Unwanted Feelings bombarding him from every direction. “It’s for my sister, Luna.”

Jongdae curses under his breath, wishes he had the sort of best friends who rescued him from embarrassing situations like this and not the sort who threw him off the jagged edge of a cliff, laughing maniacally as they did.

Shoujo Prince gives him a suspicious look before smiling all the same. Jongdae can see Sehun and Jongin pretending to look at a copy of _Bleach_ , shoulders shaking as they try not to laugh out loud. The truth of the matter is that Jongdae has no such sister, he didn’t even have a younger sibling.

“That’s very sweet of you,” Shoujo Prince compliments, far too close to Jongdae for comfort. He smells kind of like apples and cinnamon, just the right amount of spicy. “How old is she?”

Jongdae, caught off guard, stutters as he responds, “T-twelve.”

It just so happens that Jongin’s soccer jersey number is also a twelve. Mere coincidence.

“And you?”

“Huh?”

“How old are you?” Shoujo Prince repeats, encouraging, a look of curiosity on his face. Jongdae stares at his mouth a little too long, the unevenness of his bottom lip so entirely endearing, and maybe Jongdae is thinking some less than pure thoughts but he doesn’t think anyone can really blame him.

“Uh, I’m twenty.” There’s a faint trace of shame running through him but Jongdae brushes it aside. It isn’t his fault he’d been sick as a kid. Still, he doesn’t want Shoujo Prince to think he was held back a year or that he didn’t pass his exams.

“Chanyeol was saying you were the same age, but I’m still a little new to how this age thing works, “ Shoujo Prince laughs, colouring a little pink in the cheeks. Jongdae’s heart skips a beat, and he doesn’t think he can look at Shoujo Prince for very long. The thought that he’d asked about Jongdae behind his back unleashes something warm and fluttery in his belly. “I guess I’m your hyung then.”

“Wait, you’re not from here?” Jongdae asks, registering that Shoujo Prince is older than him belatedly, the swarm of butterflies in his belly intensifying. Jongdae had nursed a crush on only one other person before, Kim Junmyeon, Student Counil President, teen heartthrob, and most importantly, the kindest human being on the planet. Junmyeon had, unfortunately, graduated two years ago, and been decidedly straight. Jongdae had poor luck in the love department.

“Ah, no, I’m from Beijing,” Shoujo Prince answers with a soft smile. “I’m attending Yonsei.”

“Oh, so you’re in university.” Jongdae kind of deflates. It’s not as though the thought hadn’t occurred to him but what was a university student going to want with him. The butterflies feel like rocks sinking to the bottom of his stomach, plop, plop, plop.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no, why would it be a bad thing?” Jongdae’s a bit surprised by the question, shooting a quick glance in Shoujo Prince’s direction. He’s giving Jongdae this super indulgent smile, and it’s so horribly cute that Jongdae kind of wants to repeatedly smack him in the face with the copy of _Shoujo Beat_ in his hand.

“You sounded a little put out,” he laughs, eyes twinkling. “So cute.”

“C-cute?!” Jongdae splutters, cheeks flaming as the compliment sinks into his skin, flush spreading like wild fire. Jongdae’s always been terribly bad at hiding when he’s embarrassed, the desire to shove his hands over his face increasing with each passing second.

“Are you just going to _help_ Jongdae all evening, or were you planning on doing some actual work, Lu Han-hyung,” Baekhyun interrupts, eyelashes batting to mask the humour in his voice.

“Lu Han,” Jongdae breathes to himself, smiling stupidly. There was something about knowing his name that filled him up like a balloon, as if it were a secret he could whisper to himself in the dead of the night.

“I was just making sure he got a copy of _Shoujo Beat_ to his sister,” Lu Han insists, winking in Jongdae’s direction.

“His sister, hmm?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows disappear into his bangs, a look of smug condescension washing over his face as he eyes Jongdae. Jongdae wants to shove something into his mouth, but despite how big Baekhyun’s mouth is, the magazine is bigger. “You never told me you had a sister.”

“Oh, I must have forgotten to,” Jongdae laughs, starring Baekhyun down.

“Did you,” Baekhyun smiles sweetly but Jongdae’s known Baekhyun since the first grade, when he’d attempted to tease Jongin about his bowl cut and penchant for hiding behind his mother’s skirt when she’d drop him off at school. He knows the evil lurking behind his eyes.

“Yes,” Jongdae answers crisply. “Anyway, I should get going. Still need to pass my exams. It was nice to meet you, Lu Han-hyung.”

“Aren’t you going to buy the manga?” Lu Han asks, pointing to the magazine in Jongdae’s hands.

“Oh, um, I’ll get it another time,” Jongdae says, coming his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He hands it back to Lu Han shyly, ignoring the way his chest seems to constrict. Jongdae’s pretty sure there’s going to be many, many more next times.

 

♡

 

Jongdae’s kicking rocks on his way home from the arcade, the mere thought of studying exhausting. It isn’t even that Jongdae is a terrible student, he’s diligent when he wants to be, but the thought of life past high school is intimidating. He remembers how excited Chanyeol had been, waxing poetic about how he’d be free to party and drink. Jongdae only feels anxious at the thought of losing Jongin and Sehun, wondering where they would end up, where he’d end up.

Most days Jongdae didn’t even know what he wanted to do with his life, flirting with the idea of maybe teaching music one day. He wonders, briefly, what Shoujo Prince was majoring in, fantasizes about going to Yonsei as well, about library dates.

It’s silly, the way a crush can override everything in your head. Jongdae’s pretty fearless, he even finds himself pretty damn likable but the niggling fear is always there. The potential that someone might not like him back. _Junmyeon couldn’t_ , Jongdae reminds himself. He’s being silly, caught up in the sentimentality of liking people. He barely knows Lu Han.

In the back of his head, Jongdae pictures the black and white grayscale panels of this scene, thoughts floating around through empty black panels. Just his shadow to keep him company.

 

♡

 

Lu Han isn’t there, Jongdae’s one hundred percent sure, and he’s not really sure why sometimes it’s very important that he doesn’t see him. There’s a queasiness in his stomach every time he thinks about Lu Han, and while it’s no different from what Junmyeon used to inspire, Jongdae still isn’t sure he likes it.

Chanyeol loops an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders, staring at the copy of _One Piece_ in his hands. “You sure you didn’t want to read _Love Monster_ instead?”

“Is that what you stick your nose in?” Jongdae retorts hotly, pausing at Luffy’s dialogue. “I suppose it’s the closest you get to any action. You should try reading some yaoi, you can pretend it’s you and Jongin.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol exclaims, hand pressing into his chest, over-exaggerated as usual. “Wow, that was totally uncalled for man.”

“Hey, you’re the one who was acting smart,” Jongdae points out, grinning. Chanyeol shakes his head, denying the whole thing.

“I’m only looking out for you, since you have the hots for Lu Han and all. He reads that stuff, tells everyone they should give it a shot. I think he’s a closeted pervert,” Chanyeol informs Jongdae, nodding his head solemnly.

“Is that right?” A voice pipes up from next to them. Jongdae whips his head to the left to find Lu Han standing there, the smile on his face incredibly ominous. Chanyeol gulps next to him. “Maybe I should tell everyone about all the hearts that you draw on receipt paper with Jongin’s name in the middle. Or the -- ”

“Oh, look! We have customers! I should help them, excuse me, excuse me,” Chanyeol interrupts, practically shouting as he runs toward the door, a cluster of girls from a private high school giggling as they enter.

Jongdae takes in a deep breath, shoots Lu Han a smile, and puts the volume back on the shelf. He really needed to stop spending all his money on manga. Working two shifts a week at his uncle’s restaurant didn’t rake in all that much cash.

“Are you working, too, hyung?” Jongdae asks, ignoring Lu Han’s close proximity. He can just imagine the sweat flying off of him in every direction, the way he feels like a thermometer heating up far too quickly.

“Nope, I just came by to see next week’s schedule. My last class was pretty late,” Lu Han replies, finger tracing over the spine of the _One Piece_ volume Jongdae had put back. “Did you tell your sister to start reading _Meru Puri_?”

Jongdae knows that Lu Han knows he has no sister, but he thinks it’s sweet that he always tries to play along. The flawlessness factor just keeps increasing, and it’s troubling as much as it leaves him completely breathless. “She really likes it.”

“I’m glad, it’s one of my favourites, you know.” Lu Han nudges Jongdae’s shoulder with his own, smile brilliant as always. Jongdae kinda wants to shove him against the bookshelf and kiss him to within an inch of his life but that isn’t very gentlemanly behaviour. He’s not sure Shoujo Prince would like him very much if he did, although the girls in most of the manga Jongdae read tended to be spunkier. (A lot like him, perhaps.)

 _You’re my favourite,_ Jongdae wants to say but he bites his tongue, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I should get going.”

“Mmm, that’s right, you have to study hard, right? Make sure you make this hyung proud,” Lu Han grins, linking his arm with Jongdae.

Jongdae’s head may as well have popped off, with the way his heart’s beating at the speed of light. “O-of course, hyung.”

“You’re gonna apply to Yonsei, right?” he asks, tugging Jongdae toward the door. It’s warm outside, the evening a little cooler than the stifling heat from that morning. Summer break had been too short, Jongdae thinks mournfully.

“I don’t think I’m smart enough to get in, hyung,” Jongdae laughs, not daring to tug his arm loose of Lu Han’s. He’s pretty sure his legs will give out if Lu Han lets go of him now.

“I’ll help you study,” Lu Han assures him, grinning. “If you get in, I’ll take care of you, promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jongdae warns, following Lu Han to the bus stop. “Do you take the bus home, hyung?”

“Don’t you?”

“Ah, no. I live close enough to walk.” Jongdae stares at his sneakers, a gift from his mother on his birthday last year. This year he really just wants to get drunk with Jongin and Sehun. He really doesn’t want to end up somewhere without them.

“Aw, we’ll have to part here then,” Lu Han says with a little frown. “You should visit me often if you’re so close by. I like seeing you.”

Jongdae’s heart practically leaps into his throat, a smile he can’t restrain blooming across his face. There’s a part of him that knows he’s getting too far ahead of himself, that this doesn’t mean anything really, but he wants so much for it to.

“Have a good night, Jongdae,” Lu Han says, slipping away from Jongdae. “My bus is here.”

“Have a good night, hyung,” Jongdae smiles, waving as Lu Han boards his bus. The smile that Lu Han leaves with him stays there all night, not even Jongin’s teasing steals it away from him when he calls him later.

Everything feels a little too good to be true.

 

♡

 

“You have to come,” Jongin whines, bouncing in his seat. Jongdae’s not sure what’s wrong with him, considering the only things Jongin counts as fun are video gaming marathons and laughing at his friend’s expense. Jongdae’s positive he learned the latter from Sehun, although he’s quite guilty of that himself.

“He only wants to go so he can impress Krystal,” Sehun tells Jongdae, impassive. Jongdae wonders sometimes, if Sehun is a robot but no one really laughs at Jongin’s jokes as much as he does.

“Chanyeol’s gonna be heart broken when he hears the news.” Jongdae’s trying to copy Sehun’s notes for math class, having slept through the lesson himself, but he hadn’t slept much the night before, trying to finish a chemistry lab.

“Why?” Jongin inquires, staring dumbly at Jongdae. Privately, Jongdae wonders how one person could be so utterly clueless but he says nothing. It isn’t his place to mention that Chanyeol is maybe a tiny bit in love with Jongin.

“You are really, really stupid,” Sehun says dryly, sipping the banana milk Jongdae had had to buy him in order to get the math notes. Nothing came for free with Oh Sehun.

“How am I stupid if you don’t tell me why, asshole,” Jongin snaps, smacking Sehun’s arm. Sehun scowls, eyes narrowing before he rubs at the spot he’s been hit. Jongdae sends him a look of sympathy, head shaking in disbelief at Jongin.

“We have a biology test on Monday,” Jongdae reminds Jongin, still not convinced if he wanted to go to a college party just because it was the cool and hip thing to do. Jongdae liked sitting in his room with a box of cereal and his laptop for company, thank you very much.

“Yeah, on _Monday_. The party’s on Friday,” Jongin argues, pouting like a child. _I’ve spoiled him,_ Jongdae thinks, sighing in defeat.

“Alright, alright,” Jongdae sighs. “We can go to the stupid party but if I fail and don’t graduate I’ll fucking haunt your nightmares.”

 

♡

 

“Jongdae can you take this to table four!” his uncle yells, shoving a tray laden with three bowls of bibum guksu and a plate of sizzling bulgogi. It’s a bit of an odd mix and match but who is Jongdae to judge. He leaves the kitchen, wondering where his uncle’s waiters have disappeared to that they can’t serve their own tables before he catches sight of who’s sitting at table four.

The Shoujo Prince is stalking him.

Okay, Jongdae’s exaggerating but what else would Lu Han be doing at Jongdae’s uncle’s restaurant. Didn’t he have a job, or like evening classes? Jongdae tries to keep his head down, nervous of being seen in his messy apron and even messier hair. He’s really just a dishwasher, occasionally helping his uncle by preparing the ingredients for the dishes. In the back room he could just put Girl’s Generation on repeat and six hours would pass in a breeze. There is nothing _Gee_ couldn’t help him overcome.

“Jongdae?” Lu Han spots him immediately. Jongdae’s not even sure why he bothered to keep quiet.

“Hyung!” Jongdae exclaims, feigning surprise. He’s pretty sure Sehun’s assessment of his acting skills is very accurate, in that he can’t, for the life of him, act. “What’re you doing here?”

Just as the question escapes his mouth, he knows how dumb it sounds. He’s putting their food out in front of them, for heaven’s sake. Lu Han ony laughs though, the sound still like music to Jongdae’s ears even after a month of hearing it on a near regular basis. He wonders if a crush is supposed to make you feel like a bubble on the verge of popping. Liking Junmyeon had never been this precarious.

“To eat, of course,” a guy next to Lu Han says, giving Jongdae a dopey smile. He looks nice enough but meeting Lu Han’s...friends is scary. Jongdae isn’t ready for this level of commitment. Weren’t Shoujo Princes’ supposed to be lone wolves? What business did Lu Han have with _friendship?_

“Duh,” Jongdae says lamely, laughing afterwards. He feels annoying right now, wishes he could return to his sanctuary in the back room. Jongdae likes people, a lot more than Jongin, but this isn’t his cup of tea. In fact, Jongdae doesn’t even like tea. His mother always told him what an uncultured swine he was.

“I didn’t know you worked here?”

“Uh, yeah, my uncle owns the place. Family connections, you know,” Jongdae mumbles, pressing the tray in his hands to his chest. The two individuals sitting at the table with Lu Han are staring at him curiously, and Jongdae feels a little like he’s out of some sort of loop.

“We love this place,” Lu Han excitedly compliments. “Quick service and cheap. I suppose it’s an added bonus that someone so cute works here.”

Jongdae goes flame red in the face, the snickers from Lu Han’s friend setting the rest of Jongdae on fire. He’s a pile of ash, he’s blowing away in the wind. This isn’t happening.

“Oh, I’m being rude, aren’t I?” Lu Han catches himself, blinking too quickly for Jongdae to keep track. “Guys, this is Jongdae, and Jongdae, these are my friends, Minseok and Yixing.”

“He’s not bad,” Yixing comments, nodding his head sagely. Jongdae is being buried alive under stress marks, the remnants of his soul leaving his body. Soon he’ll be nothingness.

“I have to go back to work,” Jongdae says far too quickly, his words a blur to his own ears. “Please enjoy your meal!” Jongdae bows quickly before running back to the kitchen, laughter chasing him until he finally makes it past the kitchen door.

Relief washes over him as he sags against the wall next to the door, proverbial tears streaming down his face in endless streams. At this rate, he’d flood the kitchen and hopefully drown himself in the onslaught.

 

♡

 

“Wow, that’s rough,” Jongin sympathises, patting Jongdae’s back, eyes still fixed to the television screen. Sehun’s sitting on Jongdae’s other side, a popsicle in his mouth, looking mostly obscene. Jongdae would be concerned if he didn’t already know that Sehun was about as ready to confess he was gay as he was close to telling everyone he’d given up on bubble tea. They’d held an intervention in second year, Sehun’s expression as flat and unreadable as usual. He’d frowned a little, but Jongdae could never tell if that was his default face or not. Needless to say, nothing had actually come of it.

“You both suck,” Jongdae whines, falling sideways into Jongin’s lap. This earns him some sounds of concern but Jongdae knew there was little Jongin cared about more than watching Chelsea crush Manchester United. “I can’t believe you’re not paying attention to me.”

“This is boring,” Sehun declares, almost like an afterthought before he gets up off of Jongdae’s bed to grab his 3DS from his bag. The sound of Isabelle’s familiar voice is a little soothing, even if Sehun found Jongdae’s turmoil less important than Animal Crossing.

“Grab yours,” Sehun says, glancing at Jongdae. “I’ll give you some bells.”

Jongdae almost cries. Sehun _did_ care.

 

♡

 

Jongdae has to lie to his parents about the party, claiming that he was going to sleepover at Sehun’s. The plan, however, was to sleepover at Sehun’s, since his parents were the least strict, as Jongin had matter of factly explained. Jongdae had expressed that perhaps Jongin should attribute this level of thoughtfulness and dedication to his studies. He’d been smacked with a ruler for his troubles.

Chanyeol’s apartment is pretty far from Sehun’s place, and Jongdae really shouldn’t be a worrywart but he had a tendency to coddle his dongsaengs. He’d just have to stay sober, how else was he going to drag two drunkards home.

“Don’t drink too much,” Jongdae lectures, before he steps off the elevator and follows the sound of music to apartment 12B.

“Don’t be a loser, hyung,” Jongin retorts, swinging the door open and disappearing into the crowd.

“Did I miss something?” Jongdae asks Sehun, who shrugs usefully before following Jongdae into the crowd. They aren’t two feet into the apartment when Jongdae spots Jongin playing beer pong in what Jongdae assumes was once Chanyeol’s living room. Unless college meant having no furniture, just bare rooms. The thought was a little saddening.

“Beer?” Sehun asks Jongdae who shakes his head, sticking to his resolution to stay sober. Jongin’s already joining the game of beer pong, Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. Jongdae remembers when Chanyeol’s best move was to tell Jongin he was his fan, the absurdity of which Jongin always scoffed off.

“I’ll be right back,” Sehun says, before vanishing. Normally, Jongdae wouldn’t be such a stick in the mud, but the looming stress of university and the fear of ended friendships made Jongdae’s heart feel empty. The surgery all those years had repaired the hole in his heart’s septum but he feels light-headed all the same now. Like his chest is going to collapse in on itself.

Jongdae shuffles past people, spots Sehun stuck in a conversation with some girls. He waves at Sehun, pointing to the balcony he’s spotted before heading over. Jongdae wonders if it’s a feasible option to just find someone rich and handsome to save him from being a poor, college student but unfortunately he’s already stuck on Lu Han. As far as Jongdae knew, Lu Han only met half of that criteria.

“I didn’t peg you to be the type who hid on balconies at parties,” Lu Han tells Jongdae, matching Jongdae’s pose as he joins him. They lean against the balcony in unison, a beer in Lu Han’s hand, his body pressing into Jongdae’s side. Jongdae feels warm all over.

Jongdae watches the cool autumn breeze ruffle his hair, the desire to run his fingers through it very distracting. “It’s refreshing.”

“The weather’s still nice. We’re being spoiled,” Lu Han comments, taking a swig of his beer.

Jongdae doesn’t attempt to make more small talk, isn’t sure if that’s a forte for him or not. Instead, he stands there in silence, Lu Han’s company quite comforting.

“Sorry about Wednesday, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Lu Han apologises, glancing down from the balcony. Twelve stories high doesn’t quite give you the view Namsan does, but it lends itself to Jongdae’s more philosophical thoughts. Like whether or not Lu Han actually liked him, or if Jongdae really just wanted him to.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Jongdae assures. He’d gotten over the temporary embarrassment rather quickly. He always did. “Your friends were...nice.”

Lu Han’s laugh is telling that he knows Jongdae isn’t entirely convinced of that assessment himself, but it’s pleasant anyways. Shoujo Prince’s laugh always is. “How sweet of you.”

“I’m a nice guy.”

Lu Han bops his head up and down, agreeing. “That you are.”

The silence lingers between them again, not so bad, until Lu Han bends over to put his bottle of beer on the floor. “Is something up?”

“I think I’m in a bit of a funk.”

Lu Han hums, gaze fixed on Jongdae. “How do you mean?”

“I...don’t really want to graduate high school. I’m, well. That’s not it. I guess it’s just a lot of change, too quickly. I like my friends a lot,” Jongdae finally manages, straightening out. He turns toward Lu Han, who’s still staring at Jongdae, a soft smile across his features. Jongdae realises how much he likes Lu Han’s eyes, how they’re so kind and sweet and comforting.

“It’s scary,” Lu Han agrees, nodding his head. “But you have nothing to be afraid of. You’ve known your friends for so long, you won’t just lose them because of university. And you’ll get into university, you’ll meet new people, and they’ll like you. You’re very likable.”

“Are you the authority on that?” Jongdae laughs, sighing as he stretches his neck up, the stars barely visible. Cities stole starlight from you. When he’d visited Jeju Island all those months ago, he’d been amazed by the clarity of the stars most.

“Definitely,” Lu Han says confidently. Jongdae wants some of that confidence.

“How did you decide to come to another country for your degree? Wasn’t that terrifying?”

“It was,” Lu Han replies, his hand finding Jongdae’s. He laces his fingers through Jongdae’s, warmth radiating into Jongdae’s skin. Is he supposed to like this so much? Is he supposed to want to melt into Lu Han? “But I like challenges, I wanted to see the world. You can’t do that if you scare yourself. Heart’s are pretty weak, you know? You have to fool them, tell them everything’s okay.”

“Do you have all of life’s answers?” Jongdae thinks it’s a bit unfair for one person to be so amazing. He’s not drunk but he feels like his body’s buzzing, every cell in his body dancing to the sound of Lu Han’s voice.

Lu Han only laughs, squeezing Jongdae’s hand. He leans a little closer, tugging Jongdae over to himself. “You’re really awesome, believe it!”

Jongdae bursts into laughter, thankful that the darkness of the night pretty much hid the red in his cheeks. “You’re definitely way more awesome.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Lu Han smiles. He leans in and kisses Jongdae’s cheek, smirking when he pulls away. Jongdae’s heart has lept the twelve stories, it’s splattered against the asphalt down below.

“You think you’re so smooth, don’t you?” Jongdae huffs, even if he could barely hear himself over the sound of the blood rushing to his head.

“Are you saying I’m not?” Lu Han pouts, looking far too cute for any one human being.

“Definitely a Shoujo Prince,” Jongdae mutters.

 

♡

 

Jongdae only manages to get Jongin and Sehun back to Sehun’s house with Lu Han’s help, who had been kind enough to cart their wasted asses through public transportation. Jongdae thanks and apologies Lu Han so many times that Lu Han tells him he won’t talk to Jongdae any more if he doesn’t stop it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just crash here?” Jongdae asks, when Lu Han finally manages to tuck Sehun into his bed. Jongin’s already curled up around him like a cat, burrowing into Sehun’s warmth. Jongdae takes about fifty pictures. Blackmail is important when Jongdae still needs notes from history class.

“I don’t want to get you guys into trouble,” Lu Han answers, leaving the room. Jongdae walks him to the front door, not quite wanting to let Lu Han leave. “But if you wanted to make it up to me, you could let me take you out.”

The request surprises Jongdae, even after the night’s earlier admissions. His breath catches in his throat before he chokes out a, “Sure.”

Lu Han’s smile is radiant.  



End file.
